Ghostface
'Ghostface '''is the main antagonist of the ''Scream ''franchise. It is a Halloween costume used by many serial killers to conceal their identities and often call victims on the phone, taunting or threatening them before killing them. Ghostface occasionally asked their victims horror movie trivia and stalked them in a manner remiscent of said films. History Scream Scream 2 Scream 3 Scream 4 Identities and Motives Billy Loomis Stu Macher Debbie Loomis Mickey Altieri Roman Bridger Jill Roberts Charlie Walker Victims #'Maureen Prescott: 'Stabbed in groin and chest twice and stabbed in head. #'Steven Orth: 'Gutted with knife. #'Casey Becker: 'Stabbed in chest, stomach and neck and then gutted, hung from tree. #'Arthur Himbry: 'Stabbed three times in chest and stomach, gutted and hung from high school football goal post. #'Tatum Riley: 'Head crushed by garbage door after being stuck in cat flap. #'Kenny Jones: 'Throat slit with knife. #'Phil Stevens: 'Stabbed in ear through bathroom stall and hacked up. #'Maureen Evans: 'Stabbed in the stomach and back multiple times and hacked up. #'Cici Cooper: 'Stabbed twice in back and thrown off 2nd balcony. #'Randy Meeks: 'Stabbed four times in chest and throat slit. #'Andrews: 'Throat slashed with knife. #'Richards: 'Head bashed against car multiple times and impaled in back of head through windshield by pipe while on moving car. #'Hallie McDaniel: 'Stabbed in chest four times. #'Derek Feldman: 'Shot in the chest with handgun. #'Christine Hamilton: 'Stabbed in the back. #'Cotton Weary: 'Stabbed in the chest and head. #'Sarah Darling: 'Stabbed in the back. #'Steven Stone: 'Stabbed in the back and bludgeoned with frying pan multiple times. #'Tom Prinze: 'House filled with gas, exploded by lighting lighter. #'Angelina Tyler: 'Stabbed in the chest. #'Tyson Fox: 'Stabbed in the stomach and thrown off 2nd balcony. #'Jennifer Jolie: 'Stabbed in back and stomach behind one-way mirror. #'John Milton: 'Throat slit with knife. #'Marnie Cooper: 'Stabbed several times and hung from ceiling fan. #'Jenny Randall: 'Stabbed several times. #'Olivia Morris: 'Gutted. #'Rebecca Walters: 'Stabbed in the stomach and thrown off parking garage roof, lands on news van. #'Ross Hoss: 'Stabbed in the back and stabbed several times. #'Anthony Perkins: 'Stabbed in the forehead and stabbed several times. #'Kate Roberts: 'Stabbed in the back through letterbox. #'Robbie Mercer: 'Stabbed in chest, back and stomach. #'Trevor Sheldon: '''Shot in the groin and forehead with handgun. Weapons and Equipment Abilities Quotes *"Do you like scary movies?" *"What's your favourite scary movie?" *"This isn't a comedy, it's a horror film. People live, people die and you'd better start running." *"I never said I was in your closet." *"Welcome home, Sidney. You're a survivor, aren't you, Sidney? What good is it to be a survivor when everyone close to you is dead? You can't save them. All you can do is watch." *"This is the last person you're ever gonna see alive." *"You hang up on me and I'll cut through your neck until I feel bone!" *"Forget about watching Stab, instead you get to live it." *"I'm not an app." *"This is not fucking Trevor!" *"Because I'm standing in the closet." *"I'm gonna slit your eyelids in half so that you can't blink when I stab you in the face." *"You're the dumb blonde with the big tits, we'll have some fun with you before you die." *"Do I sound like a Trevor to you? Think of me as your director. You're in my movie, you got a fun part so don't blow it." *"Oh, poor Sidney. You think this is all about you? You think you're still the star?" *"Ah, friends count, but it's family ties that cut deep." *"I think I have enough time to slice someone open!" *"You know, Rebecca, it doesn't sound to me like you're in the hospital. Sounds to me like you're in a parking garage, a dark, deserted parking garage. But if you want to be in the hospital, I'd be happy to put you there, in the morgue!" *"They'll never make it in time." *"No, you listen to me you little bitch! You hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish!" *"No matter how hard you try you'll never be the hero and you'll never get the girl." *"Have you ever felt a knife cut through human flesh and scrape the bone beneath?" *"Surprise, Sidney." *"My pleasure!" *"I want you, it's showtime!" *"Come on. Cat got your tongue?" *"It's not just a new script, it's a new movie." *"My movie. It's called: Sarah gets skewered like a fucking pig! Still in character, Sarah?" *"Oh, it's rough being friends with you, Sid. When you're friends with Sid, you die." *"It was a simple game, Cotton, you should've told me where Sidney was... now you lose." *"Wrong answer!" *"I know you do. I'm right outside her bathroom door. She's in the shower. She's got a nice little voice. Let's go in for a closer look. Ooh, she's very, very pretty, Cotton. A step up from Maureen Prescott. Speaking of which, let's play a game. Answer right, your girlfriend lives, answer wrong she dies. Where's Maureen's daughter, Sidney?" *"Someone who would kill to know where Sidney Prescott is." Gallery Trivia Category:Scream Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Masked